Afterward Luck
by Mini-bleach
Summary: The four friends are taking different paths and this is making Kagami know who true feelings about Konata. KagamiXKonata fic


-1**A/N **- This is my first attempt at writing something else then Mai-HIME so I hope you guys like it. To tell you the true, I ended up getting really addicted to this show. I watched the last episode and I really wanted to know what would happen in the future, so I decided to make it up. Yes, this is what I think will happen after the last episode. **KagamiXKonata Fic**

**P. s. - it might seem OOC, also if there are some mistakes…well, deal with it. Maybe I should let Toumasan (my beta for Mai-HIME) read it, but I'm not sure if he wants to read Lucky Star.**

**Lucky Star**

The school year was coming to a close, and the performance was a success. Now the four seniors must think about their awaited future. The graduation was in only three more days, and news came out that Tsukasa and Kagami ended up in the same college while Konata ended up going right in to working with a gaming company. How the latter got the job was because of her famous otaku knowledge. Miyuki ended up going to Tokyo University, trying to major in to becoming an aero engineering.

It was two in the afternoon and school was over for the day. Kagami, Konata and Tsukasa decided to walk Miyuki towards her nightly cram school since the pink-haired teen wanted to gain more information of aircraft and aeronautics. Other then that, it was along the way to the train station.

"It's going to be lonely without you around Miyuki," said Tsukasa while the four went towards an old building that was about two stories high.

"Yeah," replied Konata while reading a manga.

"Don't worry," said Miyuki, "I'm only doing this three and a half days a week."

"Let's meet up on one of your days off okay?" suggested Kagami.

"That sounds great." With that being said, Miyuki waved off good-bye to the trio and entered in to the building. The three left towards the train station, leaving a comfortable silence along the way, until Kagami broke the silence.

"I can't believe that Konata actually got an actual job," said Kagami while walking down with the two girls.

**Will we all see each other after graduation? That was something that was on everyone's mind, but no one dare ask.**

_Hmm?_ Konata's ears popped up like a dog from the last statement.

"Hey," replied Konata, "what is that suppose to mean Kagamin?" Konata gave a pout to Kagami, who couldn't help but chuckle a little at the teen beside her. _She's actually listening to me_. Kagami couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat just by thinking about the thought.

"At least Konata has a job that she'll enjoy," said Tsukasa, who was walking right beside her sister's right side.

**Even though they were still together, the four will soon all go on different paths. **

"Yeah, but still, how can Konata have a job at a gaming company with her unknowledgeable skills." Kagami said and looked at the otaku on her left side. Yes, it was hard to believe that the green-eyed teen, who got bad grades in school, somehow managed to get a job at a multi-million dollar gaming company. But heck, Konata was a freakin' genius about all the animes and mangas out there, making it semi-easy for her to get the position.

"I can be smart if I put my mind to it," said Konata while taking her ticket for the train, afterwards followed by Kagami and Tsubasa.

"Sure," said Kagami in a sarcastic tone, "so betting on a new gaming system to see if you get in to school is what sets your mind on to being smart." Kagami couldn't help but glance at Konata from time to time, seeing her expressive face.

Thinking back on it, Konata's dad really did bet his daughter and surly enough, Konata won.

"Well…that's a totally different story," stated Konata.

**The future is bright but not that bright.**

The day of the graduation came. The opening and closing speech were done quick with every certified GED pasted out to the people who finally finished school. Once everything was over, parents and friends took pictures with each other to keep for precious memories.

"Okay everyone," said Mr. Izumi, "look at the camera and smile."

Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki, all got close so that the frame could get all of them in the picture.

_Click_, came the sound of the camera followed by several more.

"Dad, that's enough pictures already," stated Konata.

"I just wanted to make sure there was enough," replied Izumi. "Congratulations graduates for graduating. As a reward I take you four out for dinner."

"Don't forget to send us some copies of the pictures," said Kagami.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you guys get them," said Konata. With that being said, a new beginning was coming.

**Yeah, even though they're together, it will soon change.**

**Chapter One: Missed**

Even though it was night, it was hot in mid May. A certain long purple-haired lady was getting off college and was about to head out for dinner. She would have waited for her sister, but that would be for another hour and a half. Surprisingly, Tsukasa took more class then Kagami did. _Geez, now Tsukasa seems even smarter then me_. Kagami didn't become stupid or anything. Heck, the young woman was still smarter then her sister but Tsubasa just became less dumber and more smarter then before. But when it all comes down to knowledge, they weren't even close as being smart as Miyuki, who happened to be doing excellent in Tokyo University. Only just a couple of weeks of being in the university, Miyuki was already known as one of the top students.

Arriving at a family restaurant near the college, Kagami was stared at by random guys. Looking back in her high school years, Kagami hadn't been getting lusting looks, but now in the present, she realized that she had developed nicely after graduation.

Since entering college, Kagami was asked out by several guys but she declined everyone of them. Wait, in high school, Kagami would be dieing for a guy to ask her out so why would she decline the guys in college?

"It must have been because of her." By meaning **her**, she meant Konata.

About five months ago when Kagami thought she was getting a confession by a guy, she was totally off. All the guy wanted was a key chain that she bought at a gift shop. Losing all hope that she would end up with out a dreamy boyfriend, Kagami felt kind of sad. This emotion was first realized by Konata, the girl who understood Kagami the most. Taking everyone to a photo booth, Konata made a picture for Kagami that said _We love you Kagamei!_ Well, her name was misspelled but it was the thought that count, right?

Thinking about it, Kagami still had that picture in her room not to mention a new picture of their graduation by it. Secretly, there was another new picture on her board. It was a picture of only Konata and her. It took Kagami a while to get that picture with only the two of them but it was all worth it.

For some reason, Kagami kept having this strange feeling when Konata was away from her. Kagami thought it was normal to have this feeling when a friend was away but that wasn't the case, because she never felt this way with Miyuki. She would always feel comfortable with Konata, no matter what. Sure the two would casually fight from time to time, but it was quietly settled with a laugh. Was it love that she was feeling? She wasn't even sure, but she wanted to confirm it. This painful feeling she had inside of her ever since Konata was busy with work and not hanging out with her.

"Miss?" Came a voice by a man in a waiter's suit, snapping Kagami out of her thoughts. "If you'll please follow me." The man lead Kagami to the corner of the restaurant were a nice view was seen over the city.

"Thank you." said Kagami as she took the menu the man gave her.

"No problem." The man in front of her was quite handsome and he looked like his eyes were set for Kagami and Kagami only. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Diet coke would be fine," said Konata.

_God, I wish he would just leave_. Kagami was already getting tired of the man in front of her. Finally, the man left her to get her beverage while giving her a smile? Of so she thought it was a smile.

_Idiot_. Sighing, she decided to call Konata.

_Come on, pick up your cell phone_, thought Kagami, before the man came back. Kagami had a plan up her sleeves to get the man away from her and it dealt with Konata.

It's been about less then a month since the four saw each other. Well, the four would get together from time to time for lunch. Once in a while, Kagami would call Konata, asking if she was doing alright and other things while Konata would tell Kagami or basically explain to her about a new game that she was currently making for the company, not to mention that she would get new figurine and other anime/manga stuff from the company for free as a reward and a free pass to some of the anime conventions. Thus, making Konata work hard to get the newest figures and free trips to conventions. However, lately whenever the four met up, Konata would leave instantly the moment she got there when her cell phone started ringing the Haruhi theme song.

This action would leave Kagami stunned. Spending less and less time with the blue-haired woman, thus making her a little angry and upset, but Kagami wouldn't let it show, or at least now around her friends.

_Ring, ring, ring_

_Why won't see pick up the phone!_ Kagami was slowly losing her patience in the restaurant and getting more eyes on her. _Crap! He's coming back!_ Kagami was panicking on the inside until finally…

"Hello, Konata speaking."

Just like that, Kagami's heart skipped a beat. That familiar voice that made Kagami feel relax and content was now talking to her.

"Hellllooo?" Konata was getting annoyed with the caller. "Is that you Kagamin?"

"H…how did you know that it was me?!?" shuttered Kagami.

"Well, you're the only person who I could think of to call me, since I'm at work right now. So what's on your mind?"

_Straight to the point as always_. Kagami sighed but was feeling happy that Konata was able to pick up her phone. Now a days, it was hard to reach Konata when the latter was working.

At first, Kagami thought that Konata left all of a sudden because of an important business meeting, but it was because of the close deadline of the new game.

"Nothing much," replied Kagami, "but meet me at my house after you're done with work."

"But Kagami, I get off at nine tonight. I wouldn't want you to wait around for three hours just to see me," stated Konata.

"That's fine but I wanted to tell you that…!" Before Kagami could finish telling Konata the feeling she was having inside, she saw the waiter.

Soon, the guy from before was coming back with the beverage and came closer and closer till he heard Kagami's conversation with whoever was on the phone.

_Heh_, Kagami smirked on the inside, her plan was set in to motion. "But, _sweetie_, I missed you so much." The man jolted at the way Kagami was talking with the caller. Hey, he didn't know who was on the other line but it sounded like her lover.

Konata accidentally banged her head on her desk. Kagami jolted at the sudden impact at the other end of the line. "K…Kagami, we're not even going out." Konata shudder while rubbing her head and noticed that Kagami's voice changed from normal to a lot sweeter. _I hope she's feeling okay?_ Thought Konata as she continued to type away on her computer after the pain went away.

"Well, I'll see you later tonight." With that being said, Kagami hung up and saw that the waiter, who had her diet coke, was a little stunned.

"Hey…!" said Konata to an empty phone line. _She must be mad at me if she changed her voice_. Looking at her cell, Konata was deciding wither to call Kagami or not. _But something is defiantly not right_.

"Umm…here's your drink." He gave her the beverage and left in a flash. Kagami sighed and she couldn't believe that she used her friend like that. _At least he was gone, I better apologize to Konata for suddenly hanging up_. Taking a sip of her drink, Kagami picked up her cell.

_Ring, ring, ring._

Kagami's phone was suddenly ringing and she picked it up. It startled her. "H…hello?"

"Kagami! I'm coming over right now," explain Konata. After all, she didn't want to lose her friendship with Kagami.

"Eh?" Kagami was a little confused.

"Great, I'm getting off right now." Konata hanged up and left a totally blank Kagami.

Kagami couldn't believe her ears. Was she hearing right or did she suddenly go deaf . Looking at the time, it was nearly 6:30 p.m. and it would take Konata about forty-five minutes, at the most, to make it at her house, while only taking twenty-five minutes or so for her to get home. Getting up and paying for the coke that she barely drank, Kagami left to get on the bullet train for home. Just like Kagami thought, the ride was only twenty-five minutes and the walk home was only less then ten minutes.

Looking at her watch, it read 6:57 p.m. She had plenty of time until Konata came. Several minutes passed until Kagami heard her name being called out.

"Kagami!"

Turning her head to see the person who called out her name, Kagami already knew who it was.

Kagami's heart was pounding loudly in her ears when Konata stood exactly right in front of her, breathing in and out slowly yet heavily. _She must have been running all the way here_.

"Kagami, is something wrong?" said Konata in between breaths. Kagami could tell that Konata was worried about her, if she wasn't then the blue-haired woman wouldn't have left her job early to begin with.

Looking at green-eyes, Kagami was starting to get nervous. "Konata… I have something to say to you." Kagami took a slow breath in and confessed. "I…love you."

"Kagami…" said Konata as she watched her friend, whose been with her since the beginning of high school, started to fidget.

Konata took a step forward towards her friend. Closer and closer until she was only an inch away from Kagami. Kagami didn't look at her friend in the eye until she felt warm arms around her. _Huh?_

Kagami was speechless and circled her arms around Konata, resting her head on the latter below her.

"I love you too," replied Konata, who broke the comfortable silence, "but you might not love me the way I love you."

Kagami was calm when Konata told her that, not to mention, she was melting in to the hug and replied to Konata about the sudden saying. "How do you know?"

Konata looked up in to blue eyes before her. In them, there was a mixture of emotions that were hard to read yet you could see love.

"Are you sure?" Asked Konata in an uncertain voice.

"Try me," replied Kagami.

Slowly the two lean towards each other and shared a kiss that would never be forgotten.

**End of Chapter One:**

**T.B.C…**

**A/N** - I hope it was good since this is my first Lucky Star fic.

Thanks to **Ayou** for telling me that Kagami's sister's name was Tsukasa, not Tsubasa. So thanks for helping me fix my mistake3


End file.
